The Six Swan Brothers
by Ariela Titan
Summary: A megacrossover from the new series of Ariela Titan, Fairytales of the Firefly, staring Hotaru! Seven Cursed Siblings, An Evil Witch and a heroine to boot!enjoy the remake of the family classic, The Wild Swans!
1. Prologue to an End

From the Classical Fairytales of the Firefly

Ariela Titan presents a mega crossover of great proportion. In this, I plan to re-do many amazing stories I read and heard as a child—mixing some and giving unto all the best I can. All of these tales will revolve around Hotaru Tomoe, as she is my favorite ultimate character—but don't worry, the Senshi and anime characters a like will have their say. SO without further ado, I begin with one of my ultimate favorites, a retake on the story of the Wild Swans;

_The Six Swan Brothers _

Disclaimer:

I do not own any anime characters or the overall elements of this story I am now creating. It purely for enjoyment—So enjoy—hehehe!

PROLOGUE:

A very long time ago, there existed two warring lands within the ancient world of magic and common life. One was called Saturn while it's opposite was Titan. Both were respected and well liked by their people—but sadly, both were at war…But the story doesn't begin there. It starts in Titan on a glorious and heart wrenching day.

Within the kingdom of Titan, on the capital corner, a party was in order by the royal standards. The torches were lit, the fire and brimstone set, all the preparations were made. From beneath shadowed black bangs, bright violet eyes twinkled sadly, working swiftly with a course sharp material. The fingers wove, delicate hands lingered with cuts, weaving continually, as if the life of the owner depended on the material. Spinning and moving, the continual pattern traced over as the watchful gaze continued.

Sadly, the calm orbs glanced up to the sound of keys rattling against the cage like door. Adjusting the grip of the materials made, the form rose, white garment flowing about their figure. "Come….It is time…." Growled a dark man as he pulled upon the youth. A slim booklet fell from her basket, but she had no time to scoop it up as she was dragged by a silent pair of brunettes dressed in royal garments. To them, she held her head high, meeting their gazes as she passed.

A tear rolled down her cheek after such and one spun to try and catch her, but was held back by the older. Closing her eyes, the soft violet eyed teen embraced the chilly wintered sky, images of the soft cobalt gaze still running through her vision. Her hand went to clasp over her lower stomach, pausing in her work for a moment to do so. Taking a deep breath, the person emitted a soft nod before walking again, white dress clashing against the gray pavement.

While the girl was paraded around, the brunette older brother, a man with sharp jagged hair and eyes the color of blue ocean that were hardened like ice moved into the caged area. He knelt as his brother began a long tirade—stopping only when he noted the strange behavior.

The book was latched. Its thick black binding had done well to preserve most of the pages and the gold lock dictated that it belonged to someone of class. Frowning at the implication of the girl prisoner carrying such a thing, he knelt next to his sibling who was using a thin metal piece to open the latch. With a click that went in time with the locking of chains around the frail female's waist, the book was opened. Gazing over the shoulder of the man near him, the two began to read.

'Most stories begin with the intricate start such as once upon a time, or long, long ago. But mine, it doesn't start with me, it doesn't have a true beginning just an ending that went horribly wrong and brought me to where I am…I am Hotaru, and this work I write before I begin my perilous journey—so that if I should die, someone will know the truth….'

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1: The End that Began

By Ariela Titan

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the anime I will use in order to tell this wonderful fairytale. The Original storyboard for The Wild Swans/Six Swan Brothers belongs to Toei Animation Company—but I'm doing a remake with many wonderful additions of my own. Credit is given to the anime characters and Toei, though for inspiring the scenes and stories you shall read in this first selected story of 'Classical Fairytales of the Firefly' series. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did in the writing! 

(((Last Time)))

'Most stories begin with the intricate start such as once upon a time, or long, long ago. But mine, it doesn't start with me, it doesn't have a true beginning just an ending that went horribly wrong and brought me to where I am…I am Hotaru, and this work I write before I begin my perilous journey—so that if I should die, someone will know the truth….'

(((Now)))

Cobalt and blue clashed as the two brothers, kneeling in the dingy cave while its former female occupant was chained and harassed even tighter, her frail diligent hands continuing a constant pattern none had seen her go one day without.

Book: Chapter 1: My Ending

The end that marked the start of this journey happened well within the last decade, as I am only a child of 10 writing now. My readers and even perhaps myself will laugh at the language I hold in my script—but I blame my dear father for my well brought up nature…I blame him for many things actually. This is truly his fault—all of it. I….I cannot tell this story as one normally would—so I shall tell it in another version.

The Family of Seven Children

In the royal house of Saturn there once existed a fair and just King Mamoru, loved by all of his subjects, his dutiful and faithful wife the Queen Kikyou and then his seven—yes, seven children who were as unique and different as the stars in the skies.

The first born was the crown prince, a boy with eyes the color of onyx and hair a jagged black-brown mix that is normal admits the family of Saturn. His name, among the family, was Touya. A skilled magician like his mother, Touya was almost the perfect son from birth. His only true fault will always be his teasing of his younger siblings.

The second child born was also a son. His hair, however, glistened as one of his late grandmothers, a dark mix of black and green. His eyes were the cool brown that gleamed from like his mother's but burned with the passion of his father. He was the fighter, a crude speaker who was more likely to punch someone than run away, even under pressure of enemies. The only weakness in his honor was the love he held for his family.

Third came another son, Chan. A boy born with onyx eyes like Touya, but baring the simple black head that his mother bore, often shinning in it's tight ponytail so that he could study all without messing it up. He was the most studious of the children, a scholar through and through and the pride of his father and mother. However, this was dulled only by his sense of justice—and more often then not, his stubborn opinions landed him in terrible trouble with his older brothers. For his nature, he was given a nickname after his great uncle, Wufei.

The fourth and fifth sons of the royal family appeared next with simplicity in mind. Two boys of identical looks and often identical grins they couldn't be any more different than night and day. Hao, the elder of the brothers kept his black hair long, much longer than any of the other brothers—Wufei included. It went to his knees and was well managed by Yoh, the younger. Both bore onyx eyes that made them look more and more like their mother. Hao was strong spiritually, like his mother. Although he lacked any grace with healing, his skills in fighting parallel his brothers early on and he joined quickly as a sorcerer of sorts in the army. He trained long and hard to protect his family and, of course, defend his innocent twin, Yoh. While this occurred, Yoh was the likely ditcher and lazy twin with an innocent view of the world. He wanted to change things, and like Hao possessed strong spiritual powers—but his lax manner and peaceful way often clashed him against Hao.

The last of the sons of the royal family was Mokuba. He was the youngest and seventh child born. A gentle soul with a love for all around him, Mokuba was the only boy born in the family with the ability to heal other's wounds. He was physically the weakest and most easily startled, but his calm nature and reading of his siblings made him the classic favorite. Next to Hao, his hair grew the longest but was far more ragged and harder to tame. However, unlike Hao, he bore eyes that were seen in only one other of his family.

That family member was the sixth child born unto the kingdom. She was by no means healthy or skilled like her many brothers and her one good talent was healing. Her hair was darker than her parents and glowed with more night sky style while her eyes made her father question her parentage. Her eyes, were, as her brothers would say, the most unique in the world. They glowed a dark purple violet that not even her youngest sibling could match. A hidden power was held within them, a power to unite or destroy. This pale little one was none other than Princess Hotaru, the first princess born in to the Saturn royal house for a century. A tiny child, her birth waned heavily upon her mother's strength and by the time Mokuba, the youngest was born, Queen Kikyou was sure that her end was at hand.

Queen Kikyou forced her children to depart from the security of the palace and the anger she knew would run from her husband. She sent them to Genkai, a wise teacher in the far northern forest of the Kingdom. An enchanted temple protected from evil forces, it was there she sent her children. All of them under the age of 9 none understood what death was. That was until the King arrived upon the edge of the giant stairway, gazing up at his little ones almost 3 years later. He gazed upon his children with his ice hardened eyes and then, with little more than a few steps, took his smallest four into his arms and hugged them tightly, trying to share the loss with them.

And so, the children grew up in the mystical temple, training and learning all from Genkai and then, later, the tutors she would fetch for other subjects. Each learned what it meant to be a prince or princess, and more often than not, half the siblings would go missing for Genkai to hunt down. Things were peaceful with occasional visits from their father and the love of the people around them. And then, the cloud of evil descended full force unto the Kingdom of Saturn. The first of these dark and despicable clouds was named Kaori and the second was her witch of a mother, Beryl.

End First Chapter

TBC…

Hope you all are liking it!

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2: Black Birthdays

By Ariela Titan

In no way do I own the anime that I use in my fairytales, if I did, most of the characters would try to kill me. shrug Enjoy!

Last time

'And so, the children grew up in the mystical temple, training and learning all from Genkai and then, later, the tutors she would fetch for other subjects. Each learned what it meant to be a prince or princess, and more often than not, half the siblings would go missing for Genkai to hunt down. Things were peaceful with occasional visits from their father and the love of the people around them. And then, the cloud of evil descended full force unto the Kingdom of Saturn. The first of these dark and despicable clouds was named Kaori and the second was her witch of a mother, Beryl…'

NOW

"Taru-chan! Wake up, Taru!" A loud voice burst through the wooden doorway that kept the room of the young Princess of Saturn separated from her siblings. Yawning, the black haired child rose up from her bed, stretching her tiny arms upwards. The pale creature emerged from the inner recesses of warmth in her huge black bedding. Slim soft feet slid into the depths of blue slippers a few sizes too big as the figure rose. Racing to the door, she threw it open just as three of her raven hair siblings began an argument.

Long haired Hao, his innocently faced twin Yoh and the tiniest of her brothers, Mokuba, hurtled into the room while Hotaru, Princess of Saturn blinked largely. Standing in a strapped pale violet night gown of silk that went well with her amazing eyes, the tiny child crossed her arms. She leaned back, tapping her foot as she awaited an answer.

"What's got you three in such a fuss?" She commented rather stubbornly as her brothers rose with sheepish grins, Hao helping Yoh and from the eyes of the twins, Mokuba was on his own. Huffing, she moved from the door frame to grasp hold of Mokuba's arms and help her youngest sibling up. Warm arms wrapped around her tiny waist, lifting her high into the air with a gasp of surprise. Hotaru emitted a little squeak before she was spun around and thrown into the upper air.

"Hotaru-chan!" She blinked, hand drifting to her head as she found herself looking into the playful brown orbs of her second oldest brother. "YUUSUKE!" She screeched, "PUT ME DOWN!"

The four brothers laughed as Yuusuke kept on the game, spinning with the tiny girl around the room until she was sure she would be sick. Then he set her on her feet where Hao and Yoh took charge, the twins of 11 catching her off guard and beginning their own assault of spinning and dancing, holding each other's hands before inviting Mokuba into the chain. Without warning the tiny princess was plucked again, but this time is was a safety that had come.

"Would you all kindly stop treating Hotaru so? She's going to lose her wits end." Calmly Wufei evened his sister out, removing a robe from no where and covering her petite shoulders with it. The warm purple garment brought a brief blush to her pale face as she realized how her brothers had spun her. Dark purple eyes flashed as they caught the four siblings with cold regard and 13 year old Yuusuke could only chuckle at the hidden threats in them.

"Relax Wufei. We were just teasing the Princess. Today is the day!" Yuusuke grinned, winking. Frowning, the smaller and younger male huffed while a new voice set out a laugh that echoed into the room. "More like you wanted to torture the little witch?" Touya joked and Hotaru felt a flare of anger reside within her stomach and spread out. How dare he! It was her birthday! Suddenly, all thought vanished as that anger became a resounding pitch of fear.

IT was Hotaru's birthday! Gulping, she tried to crawl into 12 year old Wufei's safety. However, her older brother just put hands upon her shoulders. "Aww thanks a bunch, Touya! You've ruined any chance of surprise!" Yoh barked out as he gazed at his fearful younger sister. The newly nine year old backed up, noting the grins.

Six year old Mokuba raced forward to greet his sister, catching her hand despite it cold clammy manner. "Don't worry Hotaru-chan! I'll protect you!" He cheered while the others in the room just laughed loudly.

"Protect? You couldn't protect a bug from getting squashed, Mokie-monster." Touya snickered. Mokuba's cheeks flamed red while he snarled at his oldest brother and charged at the teen of almost 15. Instantly white shinny teeth of a baby child clamped sharply onto Touya's hands. The teen let out a howl as the others laughed, but when realizing that Mokuba wasn't going to let go, released their gazes upon the young Princess to try and save their oldest brother.

Sneaky as a mouse and with a signal from sly Wufei, Hotaru tied the sash of her robes and disappeared out the door and down the hall. If she could make it to Grandmother Genkai's room without notice—she'd be safe—she mentally told herself. Tip toe, tip toe—"HOTARU!" A loud call resounded from her room. Her eyes widened with a pinch of playful fear before she dived into the recesses of the forest, running as fast as her little legs would carry her.

It didn't take her brothers long to find her. Of course, all they need do was to threaten Mokuba and she'd come running with an angry huff, but they enjoyed the chase that the single female of the family presented. With utter ease, Touya and Yuusuke would join Hao in a sensing game and locate her aura, then, after a few moments Yoh would agree to such. Then Yuusuke would retrieve his misbegotten tiny sibling and trap her in the nook of his arm, swinging her as if she was sack. Despite her loud and angry protests this was how it went since as far back as she could recall. The nine year old never stood a chance against her five older siblings and tiny Mokuba wasn't all that great of a protector. Though she had to admit that with Wufei's help, the girl had gotten farther than any other attempt to escape.

"Thought you'd escape, eh Chibi-Hime?" The girl glanced up from her huff to see Genkai smiling tenderly at her. The former monster-demon slayer was standing there, dull pink hair and eyes a gleam while she jested.

"I thought I could at least get away from being treated like a sack of potatoes." Hotaru snorted, her sarcastic behavior shinning through. The woman nodded and looked up at Yuusuke with a demanding tone in her gaze. "Aw, Grandma!" He battled against her, as always.

"Down Yuusuke. Can't you respect your—" Genkai stopped suddenly, her entire body freezing up. "Grandmother Genkai?" Mokuba questioned, his wide violet eyes gleaming with fear as she commanded attention from Hotaru's other brothers. Then, all at once, Hotaru sensed the foreboding darkness. All her brothers could sense it now, a dark and evil force had entered the temple. "Touya, Yuusuke, Come with me! Wufei, get your brothers and Hotaru into the inner sanctum." Genkai snarled her orders while Yuusuke handed his sister to the onyx eyed brother, both sharing a strange look that Hotaru could only call protective honor.

In a blur of motion, Hotaru watched over Wufei's shoulder as Touya and Yuusuke tore off their princely cloaks and raced with Genkai towards the entrance of the temple. All too quickly, Hao had scooped up Mokuba and with assurance that Yoh was beside him, he and Wufei took off towards the shielded part of the temple, kept safe by the aura of their mother. A loud cry echoed through the safety of Hotaru's home and without cause, two pure black swans took to the air. Gazing in horror, Wufei set Hotaru down and she instantly clung to her youngest brother.

"Keep going, Ru!" He shouted as he and Hao took off, the twins loosing the link of grasping hands that left Yoh shivering. "It'll be okay, Yoh….You'll see…" Hotaru's voice was far more confident then it should have been. She grasped her brothers' different sized hands in each of her own and together they kept running. More cries of shock and then, Yoh stopped even more suddenly then Wufei had done, his entire body rigid. "Hao!" He shouted, racing while creating an energy blade. It was the most power Hotaru had ever felt from her older brother and Mokuba, in his fear, clung to her legs tightly.

"Hotaru! I'm scared!" The tiny boy shouted. Turning to him and noting the sanctary only a few mere feet away, Hotaru pushed onward. "Come on Mokuba. Once we get to Genkai's shelter, everything will be okay. The Gods will protect us…" She tugged him, trying to pull the boy who refused to move. Her eyes turned pleadingly to the temple and the barrier that crept towards the sheltering of the forest and the beasts who lived there. They would calm her younger brother.

"RU!" A scream echoed and suddenly Mokuba's slight form had tackled Hotaru down. A cloth the color of the purist white had covered her brother and transformed. In a flash of black and red her youngest sibling no longer stood there. In his place was a swan of tiny proportions, barely able to keep himself in the air with his tiny wings that pounded rapidly, squawking in disarray. "Mokie?" She questioned fearfully.

Loud laughter broke Hotaru's stare of her younger sibling. She turned with him to see a woman with long red hair and eyes the coldest of like she'd never seen. "Who…Who are you!" She screamed, instantly moving to catch her flailing brother as his flight seemed failed and he went towards the ground.

"Why, my dear child, I am your new grandmother!" The woman echoed through the entire building. "Hotaru-child—RUN!" Genkai cried out, appearing a bloody mess over the edge of the hill and as the large white cloth took flight, Hotaru broke into a fevered run far faster than that from her brothers. This time, it truly was her life.

Back to the Cell brothers

Curiosity loomed in the eyes of the brothers as they sat there, absorbing the knowledge befitting them. Red hair that matched the new Empress who declared war upon Titan—red hair that matched the emissary of peace sent—blood red hair of that woman who had shaken the tiny speechless teen. Equally their odd eyes, one set ice blue while the other was a cobalt, met. This was not looking good for their kingdom.

TBC…


End file.
